Steven Couldn't Sleep
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: It's hot during the summer, and getting to sleep is hard. When Steven is trying to pass the time before he can finally sleep he stumbles upon something... unexpected? Rated M for Lemon/Smut, Boy x Boy, and incest. Ongoing Story, Leave suggestions! (Update: There was a formatting error the first time I uploaded the story, but it should be fixed now, sorry about that!)
1. Steven Couldn't Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or any characters included in this story.

Steven couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in bed for nearly 2 hours, he'd taken off his pajamas because it was too hot. Steven loved the summertime, but he surely didn't like the temperature at night, it made it impossible for him to calm down. He sat up in bed when he realized he just wouldn't be able to sleep. He was scrolling through his social media feed when he accidentally stopped on something strange, a gif that was reposted by some food account he'd followed. The thumbnail was just a guy's crotch, covered by sweatpants. Steven tapped on the gif and watched it play. Another man came into the picture and slowly pulled down the man's pants, letting his penis free as it sprung up and hit his stomach, then the gif looped and restarted. "Huh?" Steven thought, wondering why this had been posted. He looked down and realized that the post had nearly 5,000 likes, and had been shared almost 4,000 times. Steven went to the account that posted the gif and scrolled through it's posts. He saw many similar things, like men grabbing their penises and stroking them, or each other's. Steven began to feel a tingly feeling through his whole body. He was wondering why these things he was seeing made him feel this way.

Steven noticed his own penis started to change, like the ones in the videos he saw. It was getting bigger, and he felt it start to push against the inside of his boxers. Steven looked around to see if any of the gems were around, when he was sure that he was alone in his house, he pushed his covers off and stared at the tent in his underwear. Steven put his phone down beside him and thought about the videos some more. His member was straining inside of it's prison, so Steven grabbed his boxers by the waistband and peered inside. His gem began to glow, and by his own rose colored light he saw his hard penis come free and hit against his chubby stomach. Steven marveled at it for a while, before sliding his boxers all the way off and placing them next to him. Curiously, Steven grabbed his penis, noting that it was considerably smaller than the ones he had seen. "I wonder if anyone else I know would have one that big…" he thought briefly. But he quickly focused back onto himself. Steven started to move his hand up and down like he'd seen the other guys do. "Ohhh, no wonder those guys were doing this stuff!" Steven said, moaning as he continued to stroke himself. Steven used his other hand to explore around his private areal, a part of his body he hadn't thought about much. He felt around his pubic hair, rubbed his balls which made his pleasure much more intense, and he began to feel something coming. Steven began to moan loudly, the pace of his breathing getting faster as he could no longer control his body. He laid back and stroked his penis faster than before. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he screamed out loud as he shot his clear-white seed all over, covering his stomach and face in the liquid that he'd never seen before.

"What is this?" Steven said aloud to himself, still panting and breathing heavily. He squeezed the last of the load from the tip of his penis, and brought it to his nose. "Huh, never smelled anything like that before." Steven curiously brought the liquid to his mouth and stuck his whole finger in his mouth. His eyes lit up "It's sweet!" he said after he swallowed it. Steven decided to clean up the rest of his strange liquid by licking it all off of himself. When he was done, Steven knew he couldn't sleep now, he laid there in his bed, wondering exactly what had just happened. Steven reached over and grabbed his pink star decorated boxers and slipped them back on, over his chubby thighs, and covered up his slowly shrinking member. He couldn't help wondering why his own penis was smaller than all the other boys' he'd seen, and wondering again if anyone else had one like that. Steven couldn't get the thought out of his mind, so he decided to go find out. Steven slipped out of bed, got dressed, and walked out the door.

A/N: It's been a while since my last story, but I just randomly got inspired to write this today, this is only chapter 1 of either 2 or 3, not sure yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	2. How Big is Dad?

Steven stopped at the rear entrance his dad's van. As quietly as he could, he turned the handle of the door until it was open enough for him to fit through it. Stevens silently stepped inside to find his dad splayed out on the van floor, asleep. He shut the door behind him, and went to turn on the light. As he pressed the button to turn on the light Greg snored incredibly loud, scaring Steven into almost falling down. Once he recovered and made sure his dad was still asleep, Steven got on his knees beside his dad and began his mission.

First, he untied his dad's sweatpants, to make sure they would come off easily. As quietly, and stealthily as possible, Steven got up and stood over his dad, with his feet placed on either side of him. He reached down and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants with a hand one each side and slowly pulled them down, and eventually off of his dad. When Steven sat back down beside his dad, he noticed that there was a huge bulge in his boxers, but his dad's penis hadn't even gotten big yet! Steven had to make sure that he didn't have a bulge that big too, so he unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid his jeans down his legs and kicked them off. He looked down at his own boxers, and found only a small bump in the front of his underwear, it was tiny compared to his dad's bulging package. But now Steven wanted to know how big it really was. Steven grabbed the waistband of his dad's gray boxers and pulled them down slowly, first revealing his dad's huge amount of pubic hair compared to his own, and as he continued to pull, Steven saw how thick his dad's manhood was at the base, and it continued down the length of it. "It must be like seven inches around!" Steven thought. Finally he revealed the tip of his dad's penis. "That looks twice the size of mine when it's small!" Steven thought to himself. He also noticed that it was a bit different from his, missing the bit of skin that covered his own tip. Steven finished pulling his dad's boxers off and threw them over with his dad's and his own pants. Steven sat back down by his dad's side, and thought to himself "It's so big now, but how big does it get when it grows?" So he made that Phase 2 of his mission.

Steven reached forward and grabbed his dad's thick, floppy penis, and started to stroke it up and down hoping to make it grow. After a minute or so of stroking, not much was changing, and stroking his dad while he was soft was kinda hard to do. Steven remembered that he saw a guy in a video licking and putting another guy's penis in his mouth. "Plan B, Here goes nothing!" Steven said to himself quietly. He held his dad's base, leaned over and licked the underside of his dad's tip, then again, and again, then Steven began to circle his tongue around the tip, and in no time Greg's penis grew to it's full size. "Oh my god, it gets that much bigger, wow!" Steven slipped off his own boxers, and now that his dad was at full size, and Steven had gotten there a long time ago, Steven compared their size. He stood over his dad once again, and held his own boyhood next to his dad's sizeable manhood. "Wow, almost 3 inches bigger than mine!" Steven thought. "Mission accomplished, older people do have bigger penises than me!" He confirmed his hypothesis happily. "Hmm, but I probably shouldn't just leave dad like this…" Steven got back down on his knees and leaned over. He took as much of his dad's penis into his mouth as he could, around half of it at first, then he came back up, and went back down, about three quarters of the way to the base, he came up again, took a deep breath, and finally he slammed himself down onto his dad's immense member, nearly choking himself by filling his throat with his father. Greg stirred in his sleep, but Steven was too busy to notice.

Nearly 5 minutes had passed while Steven was masterfully sucking his father, but that thing that happened to Steven where the stuff came out just wouldn't happen. "Jeez dad, whats taking so long?" Steven wanted to ask him. He wondered if there was a faster way to get his dad to spray his stuff. "Hmm…" he thought as he continued to suck "I've tried my mouth, and the only other hole I have is my…" Steven lifted his head off of his dad's huge penis and looked at it, it almost looked bigger than before, but he couldn't be sure. Steven stood over his father once again, and lowered himself slowly. He made sure his dad's penis was sticking straight up, and it stayed there, then Steven spread apart his chubby ass and lined himself up. "Here goes Plan C!" he whispered before he dropped himself onto his dad's manhood. Unable to raise himself back up, Steven impaled himself with the entirety of Greg's penis. He screamed in pain, much to the surprise of Greg, just waking up to see his Son, half naked on top of him. "STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHH!" before he could finish his sentence he blew his seed into his son's no longer virgin asshole.

"Ooooh jeez Steven, what are you doing with my cock in your ass?" He asked, with a strong undertone of pleasure in his voice. "Umm… by cock, do you mean your penis?" Steven asked, wincing at the pain he still felt in his ass. "Yea, cock, dick, penis, they all mean the same thing." Greg said. "Oh, those sound way cooler than plain old 'penis.''" Steven replied. "So, you wanna answer my question now kiddo?" Greg inquired again. "Oh right, umm well you see…" Steven started "I saw these videos online, and the guys had way bigger umm, dicks than I did. The videos made me all tingly so I played with my dick until it sprayed this stuff that tasted sweet. But then I wondered if anyone else had a bigger dick than me, so I umm… Came to see yours." Steven said, blushing a deep red by the end. "Oh jees kiddo, you could have just asked and I could have explained to you that it gets bigger as you age." Greg told him. "Ooooh thats how it works! That makes sense, thanks dad!" Steven said smiling. "So, after you saw that mine was bigger, what led you to take my cock up your ass son?" Greg asked his son. "Oh well umm, I just thought that it would be mean to make your dick all hard and then just leave it like that, so I wanted to make it go small again like mine did after it sprayed the stuff." Steven explained to his dad. Greg laughed "Steven, it will go back to normal on it's own eventually!" Steven looked embarrassed. "Oh…" he said, looking down at the ground. "Well it looks like you've got a little something to take care of yourself still." Greg said pointing at Steven's still hard cock. "Oh yeah, umm-" Steven started. "Here, lets try this." Greg said before reaching out and grabbing Steven's hard cock. "DAAAD!" Steven yelled as he lost control of his body and leaned back, leaving his dick to spray his seed all over his dad's face and shirt. "Hehe…" Steven said panting. "I guess you were right on the edge, eh son?" His dad joked with him. "Yeah I guess so, ha. Sorry about getting my stuff all over you dad." Steven said, apologizing. "Oh you mean your cum? Don't worry Steven, It'll wash off just fine." Greg replied, and they shared a laugh. "So anyways, would you mind… getting off my dick now?" Greg motioned towards his softening dick still inside of his son. "Oh, right sure, yea!" Steven said as he slowly lifted himself up off his dad's thick cock. There was an audible *pop* sound when Greg fully slid out of his son, followed by a stream of cum leaking out of Steven's freshly fucked hole. "Oh, right forgot about that." Greg said. "Don't worry Dad, I liked mine, I'm sure yours is good too!" Steven said as he leaned back over and licked his dad's cum off his shrinking dick, his balls and the rest of his crotch. "Oooh jeez Steven you're better than your mother at that." Greg said without thinking. "Mom did this with you?" Steven asked. "Yeah," Greg replied "But you're more of a natural at it." he said, smiling at his son as he ruffled his hair. "Lets go get washed up kiddo." Greg said, opening up the van's door. He stripped himself of his shirt and ran into the ocean. "Hurry up, the water is great!" he called back. "Oh dad." Steven said to himself as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his smooth stomach, and threw his shirt into the van. "Coming!" he yelled back to his waiting father.

A/N: Well thats Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed. If you want a third chapter leave a review and tell me, I have an idea in mind but I'm not sure if I should do it yet. Anyway, seeya!


	3. How Big is Ronaldo?

Steven was sitting at home on his couch reading a book that Connie let him borrow, but he was having a hard time focusing. For some reason he couldn't get what happened a few days ago with his dad out of his mind. His dad had told him that people's dicks get bigger as they get older, but is it the same for everyone? Do some people get bigger before they're his dad's age? These questions plagued young Steven's mind… "STEVEN!" a voice came from the front door, followed by a banging sound. "I'm coming!" Steven said as he put a bookmark back in the same page he started at 10 minutes ago. Steven came to the door and saw Ronaldo standing outside of it, looking panicked. Steven opened the door and before he could greet him, Ronaldo started "STEVEN, I don't know what I would do without you!" he said, walking in the door and shutting it behind him. "Oh, I don't know about that... " Steven said as he blushed and smiled shyly. "No I mean, like, I'm locked out of my house, and no one else is awake at 3 am Steven." Ronaldo explained. "Oh… yeah I forgot it was so late, I can't sleep." Steven told Ronaldo. "Oh that sucks, I know the feeling though. Anyway is it alright if I stay here tonight? I'll just sleep on the couch down here, no trouble." Steven thought for a minute. "Well, sure I guess. But you don't have to sleep on the couch, my bed is a lot more comfortable!" Steven said with a confident smile. "Oh, thanks Steven that would be awesome!" Ronaldo said as he kicked off his sandals and left them by the door.

Ronaldo followed Steven upstairs and sat down on his bed. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna get to bed right away." Ronaldo said as he yawned. "Alright, I should probably get to bed too, It's super late." he agreed. Ronaldo started unbuttoning his shirt, and put it on the floor by his feet. Steven would normally shield his eyes and give Ronaldo his privacy, but oddly he couldn't look away now. "Uhh, you don't mind if I take off my shorts and just sleep in my underwear do you Steven?" Ronaldo asked. Steven continued to stare at Ronaldo's chubby stomach. "STEVEN?!" Ronaldo said louder, and closer to Steven. "OH, sorry, what did you say?" Steven said as he came back to reality. "I asked if it was okay to sleep in my underwear." Ronaldo repeated himself. Steven's heart began to beat faster, anticipating what his next actions would be. "Uhh, yeah no problem Ronaldo!" Steven assured him. Steven watched intently as Ronaldo unzipped, unbuttoned, and pulled his cargo shorts down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He soon became mesmerized by the bulge in Ronaldo's dark blue boxer briefs. " Steven pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room with his other clothes, and began working on getting his pants off. Ronaldo was sitting on Steven's bed yawning and stretching before sleep. Steven was down to his cute Universe-themed boxer briefs reaching for his banana pajamas, when he remembered Ronaldo was here, and thought he'd go without them for tonight.

The boys got under Steven's covers, and lay there, and attempted to fall asleep. But Steven just couldn't stop thinking about what was in Ronaldo's underwear, now matter how hard he tried to clear his mind and drift off into his dreams. "Hey uhh, Ronaldo?" Steven whispered to see if he was awake. "Yeah Steven?" He responded, clearly wide awake still. "H- how big is your dick?" Steven asked nervously. "I… umm, I'm not sure?" Ronaldo said, wondering why Steven wanted to know that. "Could I find out?" Steven asked, now being bolder. "Uhh…" Ronaldo didn't know how to respond, but he didn't need to. Steven had turned around to face Ronaldo, who was facing away in the other direction, then he reached over the top of the older boy and squeezed the obvious bulge in his boxers. "Oooohh wow, I was not expecting that." Ronaldo moaned. Steven turned Ronaldo onto his back, pulled the covers off of them, and by the glow of his gem he looked over his chubby friend's body. Steven reached for the waistband of Ronaldo's boxers, and they both watched as they were slid down past the fryman's thighs, revealing his bright curly pubic hairs. As Steven kept pulling the base of Ronald's chubby, soft cock became visible, and slowly but surely the whole thing was out in the open, and Steven slipped Ronaldo's boxers off his feet and onto the floor. Ronaldo looked to Steven's face for a reaction and saw his eyes had become stars. "It's huge, and it's still soft!" Steven said in awe of Ronaldo's manhood. "Oh, is it really that big?" Ronaldo asked. "Yeah, but how big does it get when you're excited?" Steven asked with enthusiasm. "Well how about we find out?" Ronaldo replied, no longer confused, and now ready for what was to come.

Steven reached forward, picking Ronaldo's huge dick up in one hand. "Wow it's so heavy, but soft too." he said as Ronaldo moaned softly, enjoying the feeling. Steven leaned over and guided his head over the huge head of Ronaldo's monster cock, since he thought it was the best way to get him hard fast. "Oooh my god Steven where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Steven made a muffled sound that sounded like "I don't know." "I guess you're a natural." Ronaldo answered his own question. As Ronaldo's cock grew longer and thicker in Steven's mouth, he struggled to stop himself from choking, but when he stopped growing Steven knew what to do. He pulled off of Ronaldo with an audible pop sound, followed by a gasp as Ronaldo's head was exposed to cold air again. Steven looked at Ronaldo's now fully hard dick and exclaimed "Oh my god Ronaldo, your dick is bigger than my dad's!" He thought for a moment when and why Steven had seen his dad's hard cock, but disregarded the thought quickly. "Oh, wow thats umm, weird, since I'm only a teenager and he's like 40." Ronaldo replied. "Yeah, but maybe it just depends on your family." Steven suggested. "Yeah I could definitely see that…" Ronaldo said, obviously thinking about something. "Lets compare Ronaldo!" Steven said as he lifted his legs into the air and pulled his boxer-briefs up past his legs and threw them across the room. His dick sprung out, already standing hard at attention. "Wow that's a nice little cock you got there Steven." Ronaldo encouraged Steven. "It's not little!" Steven argued, "It's five and a half inches!" "Oh, you're right it's not little, thats big for your age!" Ronaldo assured him. "Okay, so I'll get on top of you, and then we'll put our dicks side by side to compare." Steven explained. "Ahh, this brings back memories." Ronaldo sighed. When Steven had climbed on top of Ronaldo, their dicks came together, and there was about 3 full inches more of Ronaldo's dick than Steven's. "So I'm… eight and a half inches then?" Ronaldo asked "Yeah, about that. And your dick is waaay more thick around than either mine or my dad's, and his was really thick!" Steven sat up on Ronaldo's crotch, without realizing his thick ass was rubbing against his dick. "Oh Steven, could you back up just a little bit?" Ronaldo asked. "Sure." Steven did just that, and Ronaldo's cock nudged itself perfectly between Steven's cheeks.

"Wow Steven I never noticed how nice your ass was." Ronaldo said, as he started to grind up into Steven's ass. He blushed and looked down, then back at Ronaldo and said "Do you wanna, umm, put it up there?" Steven said shyly. "Are you serious Steven?!" Ronaldo exclaimed loudly. "Yeah, I really liked it the first time I tried it. You are a bit bigger than my dad, but I should be fine!" Ronaldo was so excited, this was the first time he would ever be on the other side of this. Steven lifted himself up a little, positioned himself over Ronaldo's cock and looked at him. "Ready?" Ronaldo asked, receiving a nod from Steven, who spread his cheeks apart and lowered himself onto Ronaldo's cock, allowing the head inside of him. "Ooooh R- Ronaldo it's b- big!" Steven screamed out in pain, but also in pure bliss. He continued to lower himself, slower now, until the full eight and a half inches were sheathed inside Steven's ass. "Steven your ass is so tight inside, and so soft and thick on the outside, it's perfect!" "Unnhh, It feels so good, but I can't move!" Steven said, holding back his moans so he could speak. "Well lets fix that." Ronaldo said, pulling Steven off of him, and laying him on the bed. Ronaldo stood up and positioned himself behind Steven, who was on his back with his legs in the air. "Here goes!" Ronaldo said as he spread his young friend's chubby cheeks apart and thrust in completely. "AAAHHH!" Steven screamed in pain. "Ssshhhh Steven, just take a minute to adjust." He stayed in for a minute and let Steven get used to having his ass filled by Ronaldo's manhood. Without warning, Ronaldo grabbed Steven's hips, pulled almost all the way out of him, and thrust back in all at once. This time Steven moaned in pure bliss, feeling only intense pleasure. Ronaldo repeated this, only faster each time. Steven was nearing his limit, about to cum from being fucked alone, and Ronaldo couldn't keep up this pace much longer. "Three more!" Ronaldo yelled. He pulled out and pushed all the way back in as hard as he could, but then again, even harder, and one final time burying himself in as far as he could, and screaming Steven's name as he released his hot load of cum into the young boy's ass. Steven's Gem glowed brightly with rose colored light as his cock sprayed his sweet seed all over Ronaldo's pubic hair, stomach, and face. Ronaldo leaned forward onto Steven and whispered in his ear "that was amazing, Steven." Steven caught his breath for a while and with an exhausted smile on his face, hereplied "Yeah, th- thanks for letting me see your c- cock Ronaldo."

A/N: Oops, sorry it took so long for me to do part 3, but I had a lot of fun with it. I'm thinking of possibly making this a longer series, and making a chapter for most of the male characters in Steven Universe, or at least the ones I personally like. If you think I should continue leave a review and tell me!


End file.
